


周九良今天骗炮了吗

by 14beikong



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14beikong/pseuds/14beikong
Summary: 良贤OOC
Kudos: 7





	周九良今天骗炮了吗

后台的演员识趣得早走了。但小孩还是在哭。  
周九良觉得自己要说不心疼那简直是丧良心，尤其是后来终于听清小孩带着哭腔嘟嘟囔囔的一句“九良你好香啊”，老艺术家的心都快化了。  
“你那天为什么要走……”小孩哭累了趴在周九良肩膀上小声问了一句，声音还因为刚哭过带着点颤。  
“我走什么了？”老艺术家一下子被问懵了，怎么到头来提上裤子不认人的还是他周九良自己？  
“我那是下楼买早点！我还想问你怎么跑了呢？伺候得你不舒服是怎么？一声不吭就给我跑了！”八核大脑周九良在反应过来之后恶狠狠地掐了一把怀里秦霄贤的腰，“你现在倒是胆子大了恶人先告状。”  
要不怎么说秦霄贤的脸是智商换来的呢，周九良看着秦霄贤茫然的漂亮眸子有点头大。

“唔我嗯啊，明白了明白了！你先嗯啊，停一下啊……”  
周九良轻笑着继续撸动着小孩身前再次吐了白的阴茎，小东西颤颤巍巍的再次勃起——这可不怪他，早就和小孩交代过了，什么时候明白过来到底那天事后发生了什么时候他才会停手。  
“你说，到底是你持久力太差，还是脑子真的不好使。”周九良用了点力将带着薄茧的指腹磨过小东西的马眼，引得秦霄贤呜咽一声，大腿根都打了颤，“这里都泻出来三次了。”  
“呜啊，让我射.啊嗯，九良啊——”  
周九良堵住了小东西的马眼，喷薄的欲液被顶住倒流，折磨得秦霄贤忍不住哭出声向周九良求饶，真的太多了，他被周九良自..慰到第四次高潮，浑身都发了软，偏偏周九良还不让他休息，一次高潮结束之后又抚上他的阴茎，过度的快感让不应期的他控制不住得发抖，早就哭出声讨饶，却一次都没有被放过。  
“既然你都明白了，那我倒要好好问问你，到底那天是谁提上裤子不认人？嗯？”  
周九良好整以暇地看着秦霄贤被渴望高潮的欲望折磨得浑身泛红，堵着小东西的马眼却坏心眼得把玩起小孩身后粉粉嫩嫩蠕动着，颤抖着的肛口。  
“呜啊——求求你了，是我啊嗯啊，是我！”  
周九良终于暂时看够了秦霄贤这样哽咽着的漂亮模样，用力捏了一把手里勃起的阴茎的根部，“啊啊啊啊——好疼——”秦霄贤被他突如其来的动作疼出了眼泪，小东西也变得软趴趴，周九良这才松了手。  
“医生说年轻人要节制，我可是替你注意着身体呢，要不要谢谢我？”  
秦霄贤欲哭无泪，他算是真正见识到了周九良的腹黑本质。

“趴到沙发背上去。”周九良摸着秦霄贤的头发，附身在他耳边命令，“上次你敢跑，一定是我没伺候好你，这次一定包君满意。”  
秦霄贤经过刚刚的四次高潮哪里还有反抗周九良的气，乖乖转过了身伏在沙发背上。周九良从肩胛骨沿着脊椎一路慢慢摩挲着小孩光洁的皮肤，到了腰线附近爱不释手的反复摩擦着小巧的腰窝，很快让手下的身体颤抖呻吟起来。  
周九良分开秦霄贤的大腿，用力摩擦着秦霄贤敏感的大腿内侧，“哈…啊”大腿明显地颤抖了起来，猝不及防的，周九良一巴掌落在秦霄贤屁股上。  
“牙疼好玩吗？多大人了还作死，到时候牙周炎了你高兴是不是？”秦霄贤被打得一个呜咽，身体向前倾。  
“回话啊！之前不要我管说得不是很硬气吗，现在哑巴了？”周九良随手从边上的桌子上抄起一把扇子又往小孩的屁股上落了一下，没收着力，小孩屁股上一下子就浮起一道红檩子。  
“呜——师哥我错了。”秦霄贤闭着眼，搂紧了沙发背，周九良揍他的时候从来不手软。  
“你现在知道错了？就跟我堵个气你自己看看你作成什么样了！让你别上台别让台你偏要硬上，就你上一场活使的，全德云社找不出第二个有这能耐的！秦霄贤你是要成仙啊！”连着五下抽在同一道檩子上。  
秦霄贤疼得整个人往沙发里缩，又被周九良拎出来，“怎么罚你自己说吧，我今儿一定把你伺候好了。”  
秦霄贤怯怯的睁眼去瞄周九良的脸色，不巧老艺术家也正挑着眉看着他，四目相对，秦霄贤心虚得转过头。  
“嘶啊！” 毫无预兆的一记落在身后。  
“不回话的毛病谁惯的？以后问你话不回的自己掌嘴。”  
“……”秦霄贤咬着嘴挣扎了半响，试探似的开了口“……你、你惯的。”  
周九良这回是真被气笑了，也懒得去深究小孩是真傻还是在讨巧卖乖，俯下身一手摁住小孩光.裸的腰眼，另一手毫不客气的往小孩身后落扇子。  
“嗷——师哥我真的知道错了，以后绝对回话啊！”连着十几下一下子让秦霄贤咬紧了牙，小孩又一下子被肿胀的牙龈磕得生疼，“呜呜呜”东北大老爷们一下子被抽哭了。  
“今天哭也没有我告诉你秦霄贤。你要是自己不开口可就我定了。”老艺术家铁面无私。  
“唔……”秦霄贤乖乖趴在沙发背上，软软的伸出一只手去拽周九良的衣角，“师哥我真的知道错了，师哥怎么罚我都可以的。”  
周九良一下子愣了神，脑子里有根叫理智的弦被某个小孩撩拨得，终于，彻底崩了。

周九良今天又是骗到P的一天。  
秦霄贤降火喝金银花茶，那么周九良降火呢？


End file.
